


A Natural Response

by shinysylver



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: sd_ldws, Confined/Caged, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-19
Updated: 2011-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-24 18:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being trapped in tight quarters with Steve is not Danny's idea of a good time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Natural Response

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Hawaii Five-0.
> 
> I wrote this for Week 3 of [](http://sd-ldws.livejournal.com/profile)[**sd_ldws**](http://sd-ldws.livejournal.com/) . The prompt was **"Cage"** and the genre was **Humor**. I won this week! :D

Danny winced as Steve’s elbow pressed against his rib. “Do you mind?”

“Sorry.” Steve said, squirming against Danny.

“Sorry?” Danny repeated. “What exactly are you sorry about, Steven? Are you sorry for jabbing me in the ribs or for getting us locked in this damn cage?”

Steve managed to shift around so that his arms were wrapped around Danny. “Both?”

“You should be,” Danny muttered. His bad knee was starting to ache so he tried to squat down to stretch it, but Steve was too close. “Move your leg.”

“Where am I going to move it to?” Steve asked, but he managed to slide his right foot out a few more inches until it was resting against the bars of the cage. “Best I can do.”

Danny slipped his bad leg into the space between Steve’s and crouched down slightly. He repeated the motion several times until Steve grunted. “What?”

“Nothing.”

“That didn’t sound like nothing,” Danny said, straightening his leg once more. That’s when he felt something hard pressed against his hip. “Uh, Steve? Is that…”

“What do you expect? Rubbing against me like that, it’s a natural response.”

“Let me get this straight,” Danny said. “We’re trapped in a tiny cage in the middle of nowhere and you think it’s a good time to get a boner?”

Steve shifted his hip against the bulge in Danny’s pants. “You’re one to talk.”

Danny gasped at the contact, pressing his hips forward.

“So, do you guys want rescuing or not?” Kono asked from the doorway. “Because the way you’re humping it’s hard to tell.”

“Humping?” Danny asked his voice shrill. “This isn’t humping. I’m just trying to stretch my knee.”

Kono laughed. “If you say so, but you might want to _stretch your knee_ in a bed next time.”


End file.
